This application claims the priority of German Application No. 198 01 870.3, filed Jan. 20, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a sealing device for at least one frameless window of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a sealing device having at least one sealing body with at least one embedded supporting rail.
German Patent document DE 295 09 880 U1 teaches a sealing body forming a sealing device for a frameless window of a convertible. The sealing body has a shaped supporting rail, on which two elastomer profile strands are formed. The stands are produced by sectionwise sheathing. The outer elastomer profile strand cooperates with the outside of the window when the window and top are in the closed position and the inner elastomer profile strand cooperates with the inside of the window. Since the lip sections cooperating with the window are produced in a single workstep (operation), the two lip sections cannot overlap in the transverse direction of the vehicle. As a result, this sealing device has only a limited sealing effect in the closed position.
The goal of the present invention is to take precautionary measures in a sealing device such that the sealing effect of the sealing device is further improved and the cost of manufacture is reduced.
According to the invention, this goal is achieved by a sealing device for at least one frameless window of a motor vehicle, the sealing device having at least one sealing body with at least one embedded supporting rail. Elastomer profile strands that are formed by areawise sheathing of the at least one supporting rail are provided. The strands cooperate with the inside and outside of the window. A separate supporting rail is associated with the elastomer profile strand of each sealing body that cooperates with the outside of a window. Both supporting rails are connected with one another at legs that are directed in the same direction and are located one above the other. When the sealing bodies are installed, the areas of the elastomer profile strands that are in an operating relationship with the windows overlap areawise in the transverse direction of the vehicle. Additional features that define the invention in an advantageous manner are described herein.
The primary advantages achieved with the invention include the fact that by providing two supporting rails sheathed sectionwise, more extensive profile cross sections as well as an overlapping of the sealing surfaces are made possible so that an improved sealing effect can be achieved. A sealing body of this kind is also easier to manufacture and install. The two supporting rails can be adjusted with respect to one another and thus can accept relatively large tolerances. The supporting rails can be connected by riveting, screwing, gluing, welding, or the like. Providing a plurality of openings in the sheathed legs of the supporting rails produces an intimate solid connection between the supporting rails and the elastomer profile strand. By providing areawise reinforcement of the sealing bodies at their ends by forming closed hollow body areas, further optimization of the sealing effect is achieved.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.